One Bullet, One Fall, Two Hearts
by Nanashi Anatsusha
Summary: Yet another fic with Relena's death, but perhaps he may not recover this time. Read to find out, no suicide though. Rated PG for a slightly descriptive shooting; nothing overly-gorey though. Won't take much of your time, check it out please!!!!! (Could be


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gundam Wing with the noted exception of any Vehicles, Places, People, or MS that were not present in the original series.  
  
One Bullet, One Fall, Two Hearts  
  
Hn, how long has it been really? I can't honestly recall my fall from humanity; or at least, my definition of Humanity. Humanity, how exactly do others define it? Some think humanity is just having the physical body of a human, but I know better. If that was the definition, I would still be human. No, humanity is having a heart- NO! a soul. Humanity is having love and compassion, I lost those long ago. When......  
  
****Flashback****  
  
It was a casual day in the Sanq Kingdom, the typical hustle and bustle of average citizens' lives occurred all around them. The five Gundam pilots, Noin, Milliardo, Une, Marimaea, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Relena, and Sally, were out amongst the townspeople enjoying themselves as normal people would. However, Heero continuously was on the watch, and felt even more paranoid then ever about his surroundings.  
  
"Relax Heero, no one can enjoy the day with you so tense buddy!" Duo said while patting him on the back.  
  
"Hn, your job is to relax, mine is to protect." said Heero with his left- eye twitching at Duo's hand.  
  
"*sweatdrop* Uhhh, right, the hand is going off." responded Duo.  
  
The rest walked along, chatting amongst each other, while Heero remained as vigilant as an eagle. However, a person on a rooftop shifted its weight uncomfortably; it was uncomfortable about what it was going to do next. It decided though to shed its discomfort and do what must be done. It then took a disassembled sniper rifle out of a case and slowly assembled the black tool of death. It raised it just as slowly, assessed the surrounding guards and civilians, and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
*CRACK*  
  
  
  
Silence reigned as a stunned Relena reeled over backwards from a gunshot straight to a lung. She collapsed on the ground in slow-motion, shock evident all over her face.  
  
Heero quickly dove to catch her, and caught her right before she hit the ground. He managed to catch her last words which were: "Heero.I-I'm.s-s- sorry..I.s-should..h-ha-have....li-li-listened-uhhhhh" and at that moment, her last breath left her. He understood what she meant, he had warned her earlier that he had a bad feeling, but she told him to disregard it so they could go out and enjoy themselves. He looked on in Horror as the sniper fled from the rooftops. He immediately put on his emotional (or anti- emotional) mask and quickly ascended the stairs to one of the buildings.  
  
As he got to the rooftop, he could clearly make out the sniper fleeing. He took aim as the sniper ran twenty feet, thirty feet, forty feet, and *CRACK* a second Gunshot echoed throughout the small shopping plaza. The sniper landed on a rooftop, but collapsed clutching its leg. Heero hopped along the rooftops slowly with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
He soon landed on the rooftop with the sniper, and he ripped off the hood to reveal.. a woman!  
  
"Hmph, dishonorable onna, you aren't worthy of a finish from me!" he shouted as he kicked her clean across the face, rendering her unconscious. An ambulance came and several men silently lay a sheet on Relena's unmoving body. A group of Preventers also came and cuffed the unconscious woman, dragging her to a squad car. Heero wept silently and avoided all of his friends and comrades as he headed home........  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
I only got some solace in the fact that they locked her up and threw away the key. I wanted so much to open fire on her while she rotted in her jail cell, but I know Relena would have disapproved. Well, here I am, a broken shell of what once was. I live my life as nothing more than a drone; a robot to carry out tasks for everyone. But this is my path in life, for now, it remains an unchangeable constant. Maybe it never will be a changeable constant. Maybe I must live a life of destruction and death....  
  
Perhaps, one day, I'll be free. One day, maybe, someone will mend my broken wings, and once more allow me to fly toward love and life. For now, I sit and wait, contented to live under the delusional guise that someone still cares about me. Under the false impression that one day a Tenshi will find me and rescue me. That day I shall patiently await.....  
  
To Be Continued ... (Possibly at a later date)  
  
(A/N): This fic shall truly remain a one-shot till I finish up my other three stories. Feel free to leave a review, it'll encourage me to write some more. I hope you take a look at my few other works that I have posted, a review on those would be appreciated also. Ja ne minna-san, l8az all!!!!!  
  
P.S.: If you didn't know, Tenshi is Japanese for "Angel". 


End file.
